Christian Troy
by Crystal565
Summary: When a plastic surgeon in Miami dies, Cole gets a second chance to start over in a new life. Oneshot, crossover with Nip/Tuck.


This is a oneshot set just a few months after Cole was vanquished for the last time and before the Nip/Tuck pilot. My brother loves Nip/Tuck and he kind of got me hooked on it recently. Kind of sucks that I came in so late because I haven't seen any of the fifth season…

Anyway, I love crossovers and recently I've been writing another story about Cole. Combine that with watching too much Nip/Tuck and it had me wanting to write a crossover. Crossovers seems to be the natural direction I take when writing…

Don't own anything.

* * *

Cole smiled slightly as he watched his ex-wife and her sisters. It had been months now since he had died for the second time and he was just now beginning to accept the fact that he belonged here.

He had done a lot of thinking, not having anything else to do here, and he figured that they were right. He deserved this. He deserved to be here, after everything he did.

His head was clear now. Thinking of the months before he had been vanquished once again by the woman he had loved was odd, in a way. He had gone completely mad, and he felt the guilt from all the things he had done to Phoebe and her sisters in those months.

He wasn't making excuses for the things he did anymore but he still couldn't quit believe what he had done. It was sort of like watching another person who just looked like him.

He wasn't surprised in the least about where he had ended up. Even if he discounted the things he did as the Source and after he had gotten back from the demonic wasteland, he still had over a hundred years of evil as Balthazar.

"Hi, honey." If he had been anyone else, his jaw might have dropped, he might have shown his shock when he turned to face who was talking. But, he was a hundred year old half demon who had married, and been vanquished by, one of the charmed ones.

"Prue." He looked her over. "You look good."

"You too." She grinned at him and turned to watch her sisters leaving the manor, off to fight the newest evil that was after them.

"So, are you here to torment me or something? Remind me of all the things I did wrong in life?"

"No," she paused, "actually, I came to help you." Cole raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Right. Because we're such good friends."

"You were a part of this family once, remember?"

"You mean before I nearly sent your sisters to join you in the afterlife?" Prue rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards the couch.

"Sit down." She said sternly. She stood before him, arms crossed.

"Is this so you'll feel taller than me?"

"Look, I can't deny I wasn't pissed at you. I know what's happened down here. I know about the Source and what happened after you brought yourself back from the wasteland. I was angry."

"Then why are you here?"

"I said I _was _angry." She shook her head. "I've gotten some enlightenment on both of those situations."

"What kind of enlightenment?" He asked, definitely curious now. Prue hadn't liked him much when she was alive, and that was before he had become the Source. He couldn't really imagine what could have led to her forgiving him.

"I sort of got a look inside your head." She grimaced a little at his expression. "Yeah, I know. Weird. Anyways, I know that you were possessed by the Source and that you were the only reason that he didn't kill Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. I know that you tried to fight him off."

"And the things I did after I got out of the wasteland? No Source in here then." Prue grimaced again.

"That was more disturbing. Seeing inside your head then." She shook her head. "Those powers you picked up drove you completely insane." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Did you come here to tell me what I already know?"

"Don't be an ass. I'm trying to be nice here. Look, I've thought a lot, gotten a different perspective on you. I don't think you ever really had a chance, not after you picked up all those powers. They weren't meant for you. Anyone picks up powers that weren't meant for them ends up destroying them. I've seen that and felt it firsthand."

"If your talking about the empath thing, you do know that I set that up, right?" Prue scowled at him.

"Stop talking. Your screwing up my whole forgiveness speech."

"So, you came here to forgive me? Thanks, Prue. When are you leaving?" Prue let out a frustrated breath.

"You're impossible. Fine, you know what? I'll just get to the point. I came here to inform you that you're getting a second chance." That stopped him, and his mouth did fall open this time. Prue smirked at him.

"They're not really sure what to do with you. Half demon, half human. You're the only one in existence at the moment, at least the only one who has gone over to both sides. Sending you downstairs? Well, you saved a lot of lives, and when you did have a choice in the matter you chose to be good. Sending you up there? Well, you did kill a lot of people, even if you weren't in your right mind or possessed."

"So, what? Your sending me back there?"

"Not exactly," Prue shook her head, smiling now, "They've decided to give you another chance to be good, without magic interfering. In a new life."

"A new life?" His eyes widened. "A new life as in not Cole Turner." She nodded.

"Right now, in Miami, a plastic surgeon by the name of Christian Troy is dying in a hospital after a car accident." Cole stared at her.

"You want to put me in someone else's body?" He asked incredulously.

"He wants peace." She said thoughtfully. "They're," she pointed upwards, "offering him it, along with a second chance for you. He'll die either way. It's his time. I don't know if he would have made it into heaven if not for this. He's made a lot of…bad decisions."

"Laying on the guilt now?" Cole crossed his arms. "I don't accept this and this Christian guy doesn't make it up there?"

"I'm offering you a second chance, Cole. I know you don't feel like you deserve it. Like I said, I don't know if Christian would have made it up there or not. This is your choice, Cole, but I'm telling you now, you won't get another chance like this again." Cole sighed and was silent for a minute. Prue knelt before him.

"The deals this. You'll look like you. Troy already looks a hell of a lot like you anyways. You'll have his memories, though. You'll be living his life. A single doctor living in Miami. You won't remember anything about being Cole, not unless something triggers it."

"What do you mean?" He frowned. Was he really thinking about this? Forgetting about Phoebe and himself?

"I'm not talking about seeing Phoebe or something so simple. Your powers. You were vanquished as Balthazar. It's who you were meant to be. It's the reason why those other powers drove you nuts. Losing that side of you was the reason why the Source was able to take control."

"Your proposing that I live out my life as a normal person then saying that it's not possible for me to do that." Prue shook her head.

"No. You'll keep your powers, you just wont be able to access them. It'll keep you stable. It's sort of like a binding." Cole stood up abruptly and paced the room for a second. When the door opened to the manor and Phoebe walked inside, he watched her.

"You're proposing I live in someone else's life. That I forget…" Prue stood up as well, standing in front of him.

"This is your second chance, Cole. Your chance to move on. It'll have to be something pretty powerful to trigger your memories as Cole. Something more than just seeing one of my sisters, even Phoebe. You want her to be able to move on, I know you do. With this, you both will be able to." Cole was silent for a few minutes, his gaze once again on Phoebe.

He did want her to be able to move on. She deserved it, after everything he put her through. He didn't deserve it, though, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to. He wasn't sure he wanted to forget her. She had always been what kept him stable. He had gone crazy, literally, without her.

Then again, if he did choose this, then there was no chance of him coming back to her. He didn't know how he felt about that, but he was sure that he didn't ever want to hurt her again. He turned back to Prue.

"Christian Troy, huh?" She smiled a little at him. She stepped closer to him and turned briefly back to Phoebe.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over her." She said before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hold on," was the last thing he heard before the world went dark.

* * *

He woke up with a start, immediately trying to sit up and regretting it just as fast when pain shot through him. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place and he opened his eyes. He squinted at the bright light and tried to make out the blurry form leaning over him. When he tried to remember what happened, he got fragmented images. He tried to speak several times before he got the words out.

"Guess I need a new car." His voice was raspy.

"Maybe this time you'll be more practical about it." He frowned as he closed his eyes again, already falling asleep.

"I'll never be a SUV guy, Sean." He heard Sean chuckle a little.

"Trust me, I know." He opened his eyes again briefly, frowning again.

"How close was I?"

"Pretty close. They didn't think you'd wake up."

"Yeah, well." He would have shrugged if he could have. He heard Sean sigh.

"Get some sleep, Christian."

* * *

Um, I am not at all confident about my abilities to write Christian. I've been writing Cole for a while now but those characters are completely different. I hope I'm okay at writing Cole's character.


End file.
